


Bruised

by finn (asscramps)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscramps/pseuds/finn
Summary: Marcelo becomes a Bruiser, which is what Northon calls its military. He was forced to become one because his brother, Finley, is the Cuirassier and the government wants to keep the name going. But Marcelo hates being a Bruiser until he meets Olympia, and it starts getting better for him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Bruised

“What are you getting all dressed up for, Finley?” I asked as I fixed my brother’s shirt collar. After straightening the collar I inspected the rest of his shirt. The empty limp sleeve stuck out.

Finley shrugged. “I don’t know. I and the Soldier Squad were told to meet at the Eastern Fort at morning. I don’t even think my Squad Leader knows what we’re doing.” After he said that, I told him that I was done getting him ready. He nodded his thanks and opened the front door. It squeaked loudly. I’m going to have to deal with that at some time. 

“Hey, you coming?” My brother questioned. 

“Yeah, I’ll come with!” He was already out of the house so I had to chase after him. When I got close to him he ran farther and laughed.

It was really cloudy and gloomy-looking out. The sun was hiding behind light grey clouds and it was a little chilly too. Hopefully walking will make it seem less cold out.

As a got closer to Finley he asked how being a Trainee was. Honestly, I didn’t enjoy it at all. “It sucks. This damned government making me do this just because of you being this whatever-it-is. I get so nervous when I’m there. Carla can get stabbed for all I care,” I ranted. 

He sighed and slowed to the pace I was walking at. “Well, you’ve made friends, right? I know you’ve never had those before,” he chuckled. I elbowed his side and laughed along with him. But he was right- I’ve never truly had friends.

I don’t like how much taller he is than me. I would bet that he’s at least a foot taller. Either I’ll grow in the future or I’m stuck being tiny. At least my muscles show well for the most part. 

“The only person I trust the most is Olympia. Oh, you probably don’t know who I’m talking about. Have you seen the one girl with two skin colours? Maybe three if you count all the freckles she’s got. But she’s the one I like the most.” I watched my brother’s confused face fade away.

“Wait, her? How can I not? She’s real pretty. Good luck, Marcelo.” I was confused by what he said. Olympia isn’t really that quiet of a person so he may have seen- or heard her.

I started looking around and noticed how eerily quiet it was. The pathways weren’t bustling with people, the markets weren’t open, and there wasn’t even geese making their obnoxious honking. It gave me a weird feeling.

Finley got ahead of me again. I was too busy looking around. At first, I didn’t really want to catch up- I wanted to think. 

“Dude, how did you get behind already?” He looked back at me and stopped walking. “We’re almost at the Centre,” he mentioned. The Centre was in the middle of Kroxdale, Northon. Northon was the country my brother and I lived in, and Kroxdale was the capital. It also wasn’t that far from the East Bridge. Apparently, Finley was told to be there.

“Er… sorry,” I muttered. I didn’t have anything else to say. I’m starting to regret coming with him.

The closer we got the more dead it seemed. I wanted to go back home. This wasn’t right at all. It’s always so crowded. What happened? 

“Um, I’m gonna go back to the house. I don’t feel right.” I looked up at him. His face showed worry.

“Alright. Hope you calm down.” Finley gave me a caring smile. I nodded and turned around to go home.

—

The barracks were full of noise. Mostly my comrades talking about God knows what. I was only laying down because I was in a lazy mood. Olympia was sitting on the bed with me. She was basically yelling to me since she can’t talk in a quieter voice.

“Why are ya so nervous? Nothin’ ain’t happening today unless its an emergency,” she told me. I shrugged. She plopped on top of me and hugged me to the best of her abilities. I groaned since I didn’t want her on me, but that was all I did. Olympia isn’t very gentle.

“Mar-Mar, calm d-“

“I can’t! I don’t want to be here at all. I hate this place so much! All I wanted to do was help Finley!” I started yelling but I didn’t mean to. Even some tears started to form. My comrade displayed an apologetic glance and started rubbing my shoulder. I ignored it. 

As she was calming me down (which did end up working), the main doors to the barracks opened. I pushed Olympia off and sat up. It was Shane. He was our Trainee Squad Leader. He had a sorrowful and panicked demeanour. The rest of my comrades stopped what they doing, looking as baffled as I felt. 

“Um, there’s good news and bad news. The bad news is that Finley Fitzgerald was found stabbed last night. Good news is that he’s still alive.” He scratched the back of his neck. I can feel the anguish fill the building. I felt dismayed by Shane’s words. My brother was harmed because I couldn’t be home with him. This damned country- forcing me to be a Bruiser just because of who my brother is. I hate this place.

“I’m sorry.” Olympia wrapped me in a hug. I forgot she was next to me and flinched when she touched me again. 

I didn’t say anything right away. Whoever hurt Finley should get harmed as well. There was nothing but anger to the person who did that to him. Before I said anything to Olympia, I forced myself to calm down.

“You’re not the one who did it, it’s alright,” I told her. She let me go (thank God) and laid down on my bed. She didn’t do or say anything else. Like she did to me, I caressed her arm.

“It’s alright, Pia.” I stopped touching her after I said that. It didn’t feel right to physically contact someone when I don’t like being touched myself. She perked back up like I have a magical power that could make people feel better. It made me jump and start paying attention again.

A lot of people were still shocked. I wanted to feel angry again, but I couldn’t. Instead, I felt nervous more than anything. Like I did yesterday when I walked with Finley before I went home because of this feeling. If I wasn’t forced to become a Bruiser I wouldn’t be so nervous all the time. 

I got myself out of my thoughts and realised Shane was gone. He probably didn’t want to deal with a bunch of teenagers’ emotions.

Olympia started poking my face. “Aye! Mar-Mar I’m gonna show ya somethin’ come on.” This was really sudden. I wonder what she’ll show me.

—

“Why are we here again?” I asked. Olympia took me to where we first met. Well, I guess sat down and talked for the first time. It was in an alleyway that was filled with trash. It wasn’t when we were there, though. I used it as a place where I could let my thoughts out and no one was ever there, so I enjoyed it. She was there to get cigarettes from someone who I don’t remember. We talked for a while that day.

“I wanted to get your head out your ass for a bit. I know your brother was hurt and I saw ya get nervous. Not like we were doin’ anythin’ today anyway,” she told me. I was hurt at her words at first.

She stepped further in the side street and just yelled. I didn’t know what about but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Olympia screamed at me to go with her. I hesitated but ended up going to her.

Olympia was pointing out marks on the wall that were new. I never paid attention to these little things, but I guess I could be glad that she does. All I heard from her was buzzed yelling. I wasn’t listening to her one bit. I turned around and noted how much darker it was where we were than it was out there. There was nothing hanging above the alley- it gave off a creepy vibe.

My friend (I guess I can call her that) walked into my field of vision. “Yo, what’re ya zonin’ out?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” I glanced at her and she was already distracted with something else, so I continued looking around the area I was in. The aroma of saltwater was very strong here, but I couldn’t see the ocean. I would have to go around a building or two to see it. Most Northonians make a big deal about the ocean but I honestly find it kinda spooky.

I eyed the walls with the markings that Olympia was looking at. As I stepped closer to it, I noticed nasty words about the other country Solime. I read things like: “Death to Solime” and “fuck the King.” That country was a monarchy and apparently, it was a shithole. Olympia used to live there but I don’t think I ever asked her what it was like. Not much of my business anyway.

Olympia started whispering to me. She snuck behind me and made me freeze in place. “Oh, I read all those. Pretty hasty stuff. Have ya read the ones about me?” What did she mean “ones about her?”

“Where, and why?”

“‘Cause I’m from Solime. And my skin colour obviously,” she remarked. She said it like it was an everyday thing, which concerned me quite a bit. Pale skin on tan definitely wasn’t normal but Olympia shouldn’t be catching harsh words for it.

“Right here!” I scanned the wall and there it was. “Don’t trust the halfbreed, it’s here for no good.” Those words felt like a smack in the face for me. I wonder how Olympia must’ve felt when she first saw it

I shifted close to her and openly hugged her (surprising) but I wanted her to know I don’t see her as a halfbreed, whatever that is. My friend isn’t a halfbreed, she’s a person like me, with emotions. She hugged back probably as tight as she could. It felt like I was about to pop. I sense her chin digging into my shoulder. It couldn’t have been comfortable for her since she’s almost a whole head taller than me.

Olympia let go first. “What was that all about, Mar-Mar?” 

“Sorry,” I uttered. I didn’t want to get too sappy with her. Hugging was enough for me, but I never stopped embracing her. I don’t want to interrupt this beautiful moment.

“Yo, when ya lettin’ go?” I sensed the tension in her question and broke the occasion. I apologised to her again and she lightly punched my arm. Maybe not lightly- it hurt a lot. I needed to rub where she hit so it felt somewhat better.

She shrugged. “You’re alright, dude. And there’s no way that the punch hurt that bad.” Olympia started wheezing at my reaction. I didn’t think that it was that funny. It was pretty embarrassing to get whacked playfully and say it hurt.

I squatted at the wall we were at and watched the ground. I don’t know what I would’ve seen, but it was fascinating for some reason. Olympia seated herself next to me.

“Now what?” I inquired. The half-hour we hung out was nice. I should see if Finley’s doing alright then go back to the barracks. I don’t know what she’d do. Probably go yell at our comrades like she always does.

She shrugged. “Whatever ya want. Ya know I’m good with whatever.” I knew she didn’t want me to mention my brother but I really did want to see him. Thinking about what happened to him made me feel empty. He was only the family I had left. Both of our parents died. Mom got really ill and Dad was also stabbed by someone. Wait. What if someone is out to get my family. What if I’m next?

“Relax. Wanna go back?”

I’m surprised she knew I was anxious. She must watch my movements and face a lot. I shook my head. “I’m going to head to the infirmary and see Finley. I don’t know if you want to come,” I exclaimed.

She laughed at me again. “I’d only see ya cry and panic for the millionth time!” I giggled with her. Olympia was right- I would just bawl and panic. But I couldn’t do anything else for him, so getting upset that I couldn’t do anything was my go-to.

I started to leave the alleyway, but I looked at the wall with the writing about Olympia. How could she be so joyful when people are talking like this about her? Does she hide it if it really does hurt her? There’s got to be more to this girl than I know. I looked behind me and she smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and faced in front of me.

Finley better be okay.


End file.
